SUMMARY: The 2018 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Ligand Recognition and Molecular Gating will be held from March 4-9 at the Ventura Beach Marriott, Ventura, CA. The GRC will be preceded by the related Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), which is organized by and for young scientists (March 3- 4). The topic of the GRC/GRS is unique, as it addresses the molecular mechanisms of three important classes of membrane proteins: ion channels, active transporters, and G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs). These proteins are central to human physiology and their dysfunction leads to a large number of neuromuscular, endocrine, cardiovascular and metabolic diseases. In addition, these membrane proteins are targets for more than 50% of the currently available drugs. Therefore, it is essential to understand their molecular mechanisms in order to create new opportunities for pharmacological and medical intervention. The central focus of this GRC/GRS is the molecular mechanism of ligand recognition and binding, solute transport, regulation of function, and signal transmission. There will be a strong focus on the structures of these proteins, as they provide a scaffold for the interpretation of functional data. In this area there have been several technological breakthroughs, most notably in electron cryo-microscopy, which has led to several medically important structures of transporters, channels and signaling complexes. Recent examples are the Cystic Fibrosis Transmembrane conductance Regulator, the high-conductance Ca2+-activated K+ channel, Slo2.2 Na+-dependent K+ channel and GPCR signaling complexes. Progress has also been made in understanding several fundamental processes that are key to the function of these proteins, such as proton and ion coupling in transport, gating mechanisms of major channels, and the formation of different signaling complexes. Efforts to identify new members of these important membrane protein families are also underway to provide a better description of the function of these membrane proteins in human physiology and disease. This GRC is unique as it brings together scientists who work on these three different classes of membrane proteins and are located on different continents, and thus do not meet regularly. They will benefit tremendously from these interactions as these membrane proteins share common mechanistic principles and can be studied by a vast array of techniques, many of which will be represented at this conference. The program will have around 50 speakers, well-established leaders in the field, including several Nobel prize laureates, as well as promising young investigators, postdocs and graduate students. Nine speaker sessions and several poster sessions will address the major properties of transporters, ion channels, and GPCRs. Through discussion of the latest results this GRC/GRS will support future efforts in these areas of research.